Caged
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Alex is an underground fighter trying to get make money to take care of her daughter from a previous relationship. Piper is new to town with her fiancé Larry. Alex and Piper meet each other at Red's diner and they start to fall in love. G!p Alex.
1. Chapter 1: Red's Diner

Hey guys new story here.

Summary: Alex is an underground fighter trying to get make money to take care of her daughter from a previous relationship. Piper is new to town with her fiancé Larry. Alex and Piper meet each other at Red's diner and they start to fall in love. G!p Alex.

A/N: I do not own Orange Is The New Black or any of the characters. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1: Red's Diner

"ALEX!" Lorna yells.

"What woman?" Alex groans when she gets distracted by Lorna while playing her xbox.

"Come on Red is cooking."

"Lorna I'm playing the Xbox. Kind of busy." Alex gets back into her zone.

"Al come on. I'm hungry."

"Fine." Alex saves the game then turns it off. She walks out of Lorna's house locking it.

"So how's Madison?" The brunette asks her friend walking to Red's diner with her.

"Good. I'm going to see her today." Alex smiles.

"Alex she's so fucking cute." Lorna smiles.

"She's your god-child. Plus hello look at me." Alex motions her body.

"Whatever floats your boat." Lorna laughs.

"What about you and Nicky?"

"We're doing well."

"That's good."

"You gotta fight tonight?"

"Nope. No matches."

"Well at least you got a free day."

"I know." Alex says walking into Red's diner.

"Yo Red bird!" Lorna yells.

Red comes walking out in her kitchen outfit with a knife in her hand.

"Hey girls." Red said in her thick Russian accent.

"Red whatcha cookin?" Alex asks the woman.

"Chicken, mac &amp; cheese, with cornbread."

"Is Sophia in there with you? Since when do you cook cornbread Red?" Alex smirks.

"I got the recipe from her." Red laughs.

"Well you always wanted to try it." Lorna shrugs.

"How's Madison?" Red raises an eyebrow.

"Good. She's with her mother." Alex grimaces.

"I hate her Alex. How did you even get with her?" Lorna says in disgust.

"Well we were drunk at Nicky's party and then boom we got down and dirty."

"La La La." I don't want to hear your nasty sexual experience with the little slut." Lorna covers her ears.

"Sure you don't." Alex chuckles.

"So how much do you owe her?" Red asks sliding the food over to the both of them.

"$450. She raises the prices up every fucking month because of her boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend is just as worse as she is." Lorna starts to eat.

"I know." Alex swallows her food.

Red's bell rings when someone walks through the door.

"Hey Divas." Sophia says walking in.

"Hey girl!" Lorna hops out of her seat to hug her.

"Hmm what smells good up in here?"

"Red's food. She cooked chicken, mac &amp; cheese, and cornbread." Lorna lists.

"Hold up. You made cornbread?" Sophia raises an eyebrow.

"What? I heard it was good." Red shrugs with a smile.

"Girl hook a bitch up with a plate. Hell I haven't eaten in since this morning." Sophia sits down beside Alex.

"Sophia I need my hair done." Lorna whines.

"Girl stop begging. You know you get a discount." Sophia giggles.

"Nicky is taking me out tonight." Lorna dances in her chair.

"Where? Chuck E. Cheese?" Alex laughs with everyone.

"No bitch." Lorna hits her arm playfully.

"No, seriously where?" Alex asks.

"That new restaurant that just opened." Lorna smirks.

"Hell naw! Where did she even get reservations to that place?" Sophia is in shock.

"Her co-worker hooked us up." Lorna smiles.

"This hefa think this shit is funny. Acting all damn bougie. What's her co-workers name?" Sophia laughs.

"Hilary Woodsman."

Red walks out of the kitchen with a smirk.

"You're joking?" Red asks.

"Nope."

"How the hell did she end up working for her?" Alex asks with her mouth open.

"Well Nicky fixed her car one while it broke down on the freeway and the bam she had a job with this lady."

"Damn that lady is so fine." Sophia gushes.

"Aren't you married?" Alex chuckles.

"Bitch don't worry about me." Sophia snaps her fingers in a Diva way.

Alex leans over and gives her a one arm hug.

"So how's your son?" Red asks.

"He's okay. He's got people picking on him at school."

"Excuse me? Why? Because he's got two mommies?" Alex is pissed.

"Yep. He came home with a black eye yesterday." Sophia sighs sadly.

"Little bastards." Alex hisses.

"You're telling me."

"So Sophia you gonna see me fight again? Alex laughs.

"Ha ha. Very funny hefa. You know I'm not going back down there."

"Why not?" Lorna chuckles.

"Oh you guys think you're slick."

"I told you to where your hoochie mama shorts ,but no your dumbass came underground with some uggs, sweat pants, and a turtleneck on." Lorna laughs.

"Bitch it was 46 degrees outside and you know how black people are in the winter, shit we get ashy as hell."

"Also due to the fact that your hair was fucked up." Alex smirks.

"Another reason black people sit at home and watch this shit. Hell sweated my edges out."Sophia pats her hair.

"That's not your real hair. You said you got it bootlegged from this Indian chick you met down at Krogers." Alex reminds her.

"Bitch it was piggly wiggly while you talking shit." Sophia runs her hand through her hair smiling.

"I told you not to buy, but no you kept complaining about your roots." Red tells her.

"Girl I was still fabulous."

"Yeah and shedding hair leaving trails of unwanted weave on the ground." Lorna laughs.

"Whateva bitches." Sophia laughs.

"Have you guys heard from anyone?" Alex asks.

"Well Daya got married. Taystee is a school teacher and Black Cindy is taking care of her daughter now. Suzanne went to go find her mother." Sophia tells them.

"She did?" Red asks.

"Girl yes. Her crazy ass went buckwild when she found out about her mom."

"At least she found her." Alex states.

"I'm happy for her." Sophia gets up.

"Where are you going?" Lorna asks.

"I have to get down to the Salon before this new Intern turn it into a teenager lounge."

"Well have fun." Alex smiles.

"Girl I will." Sophia picks up her wrapped up food and leaves.

"I gotta go too." Alex says standing up.

"Alex be careful going over her house." Red motherly instincts kick in.

"I will."

/

"Larry are you happy about this move?" Piper asks.

"Yeah baby. Nevada is awesome."

"Larry you only love Vegas." Piper giggles.

"Baby we're kind of close to Vegas." Larry drives.

"So you parents are here?"

"Yeah they moved here like a month ago."

"Well at least they're close."

"Me too."

"It's nice here." Piper looks out the window.

"Yeah it's a small town, but it's not that far from Vegas."

"Sounds good. So where's our house?" Piper is excited.

"Like 5 minutes away."

"I'm so happy." Piper is basically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Me too baby." Larry continues to drive.

/

"Mommy!" Alex's 5 year old daughter runs to her.

"Hi baby." Alex picks her up.

"Where's Auntie Lorna?"

"Over Red's."

"Where are you taking her?" Candy asks.

"Why Candy?"

"Look we've got better things to do."

"I'm taking her to the park and to build the bear workshop."

"Be back before 8."

"It's 5 o'clock now." Alex says.

"Good 3 hours. Now go."

"Come on baby. Let's get away from the devil's sister." Alex walks out of the house.

"Mommy you okay?" Madison asks.

"Yeah. Let's have fun."

"Yeah!" Madison races to the car.

"Slow down baby!" Alex laughs running after her.

Sorry it's not that good, but Piper and Alex will meet each other in the next chapter. Does anyone know how to use Livejournal? I'm going to be doing a whole lot of new stories. This story will be better.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Came to Do

Here's Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Came to Do

"Mommy you okay?" Madison asks.

"Yeah baby. I'm okay." Alex drives to the park.

"You gotta girlfriend yet?" Madison smiles.

"No. Why? I need one?" Alex smiles at her.

"Yes. I want you to be happy."

"I am honey. I only need you." Alex ruffles her hair.

"Mommy! My hair!" Madison flats her hair back down.

"My bad." Alex laughs.

"I don't like Chuck." Madison crosses her arms.

"Why not?"

"He looks at me weird."

"Wait. He does what?" Alex pulls over to the side.

"He looks at me weird." Madison repeats.

"What type of look baby?"

Madison does the look Chuck gives her and Alex is fucking livid. Who does this prick think he is looking at his daughter like she's a piece of meat. Madison is only five years old. _"How dare this fucking dude?!"_ Alex thinks.

"So how's school?"

"It's fun. It's this guy named Jake in our class. He's awesome." Madison gushes.

"You like huh?"

"Yes he's cute."

"I bet he is." Alex pulls up at the park.

"Yay!" Madison runs to the swings.

"Be careful baby!" Alex yells out.

Alex goes over to the swing and pushes her daughter. Madison loves the way thw wind flows through her hair.

"Higher mommy!" Madison tells her.

"Alright." Alex pushes her higher.

"Wheeee!" Madison laughs.

"You having fun baby?"

"Yeah!"

"Good to hear."

"Mommy stop the swing."

"Alright." Alex stops it.

"Mommy I saw Chuck with white stuff."

"White stuff?"

"Yeah it was in a baggy. It was white. What is it?"

Alex eyes widen. Chuck is doing drugs in front of her daughter.

"Oh honey that's baby powder. He wants to know if it has a smell honey."

"Oh okay then." Madison takes the answer.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Alex walks to the truck.

A few hours has passed by and Alex is on her way taking Madison back to her mother. Alex is pissed about what her daughter told her. Alex looks over at her daughter and sees her sleeping figure. Alex has tears flowing down her face. She wishes that she could just take her daughter away from all of the drama and let her start a new life, but it won't happen. Alex pulls up at Candy's house. She walks over to the passage side and takes her daughter out. She walks up to the door and knocks. She hears the door open.

"Finally." Candy says.

"Look she's tired. So no bullshit." Alex walks pass her. Alex walks into her daughters room and strips her daughter out of her clothes and puts her into her pajamas. She kisses Madison's forehead and walks out closing the door.

"What did you guys do?"

"More than what you do for her. So Chuck is doing drugs in front of her?" Alex waits for an answer.

"What makes you think that?"

"Madison told me. You know she might be little, but she is smart."

"Why was she looking at him?"

"No the better question is why was Chuck looking at her like she's a piece of meat?" Alex starts to get angry.

"Alex, Chuck is harmless."

"She's my daughter. I will break his face if he touches her. You can tell him what the fuck I said."

"I need some money." Candy tells her.

"Oh well. I'm not fighting tonight. So you'll have to wait." Alex shrugs.

"I can't. I need it now." Candy says.

"Look I don't have it. I'm leaving." Alex turns to the door

"No! Give me some money Alex!" Candy turns her around forcefully.

"No! I know what you're going to do with it." Alex leaves.

XxXx

The next day Alex walks into Red's diner and sits down in her regular spot. Red comes out and sees the girl face. Red knows something is up. So she walks up to the girl.

"What's wrong?" Red asks.

"Candy's boyfriend is doing drugs in front of Madison."

"What?!"

"Red what can I do? Candy could win custody over her."

"There's always a plan Alex."

"Like what? Plant more drugs in her house?"

"Honey I'll find a way."

"Red Candy could tell Child services anything. They could tell them I left her."

"Alex we need to find you a lawyer."

"I know, but with what money?"

"Who do you think you're talking too? I'll give it to you." Red tells the girl.

"I need a sign."

The bell to Red's diner rings. They both look over at the door. Alex feels butterflies for the first time. Right there in Alex's presence is Piper Chapman. Alex just stares at her. Red notices it and pinches her cheek.

"Ow Red!" Alex rubs her cheek.

Piper looks over at her and walks up to them with a bright Smile.

"Hi." Piper says with a smile.

"Hello." Alex returns the smile back.

"I'm new to town. I was just looking for local banks and stuff."

"Well the most local that I know is Suntrust and that's like 2 miles from here. We got Academy sports 5 miles from here. This is the best place to eat to me." Alex tells the blonde.

"Thank you. My fiancé and I got lost a little bit."

"In this small town?" Red laughs.

"Yeah that's what I told him." Piper giggles.

"So why did you move here?" Alex questions.

"His parents live here. So I figured why not?" Piper shrugs.

"What's your name love?" Alex asks.

"Piper Chapman."

"I'm Alex and this is my mother Red."

"Nice to meet you both."

"So are you enjoy your moving day?" Red asks the girl.

"Yeah it's nice. I like how we're not that far from Vegas."

"That's one thing that I actually love about this part of town." Alex states.

"Well thank you ladies for the help and it was nice to meet you."

"You too. You're welcomed here anytime honey." Red tells her.

"Thank you so much Red. See you guys around I hope." Piper smiles at them

"Same here." Alex winks at her.

"Bye." Piper leaves.

"Oh I think I found me a woman." Alex sighs dreamily.

"She's getting married. Do not get involved in that shit Alex." Red says firmly.

"I won't. Well I'll try not to." Alex smirks.

Red smacks her head and then she slides her some food.

"So have you seen Daya yet?"

"Nope. I want to see her so bad." Red whines.

"Red we will. Daya lives on the other side of town. That's a long drive.

"I know, but still the girl is family."

"She always will be."

"I need a real job."

"Alex you have one. I know breaking people's bones is not what you want, but it pay good money."

"I know I just want the best for my babygirl." Alex looks down.

"Hey. Red lifts up her chin to look at her. "You will always be the best for her."

"Thanks Red."

"Always."

"I got a fight later on tonight. If I win, I will get six grand."

Red turns to look at her. She sets down her knife.

"Six grand? Where do I sign up?" Red laughs.

"I know. I need this money tonight. I can buy my girl anything she wants."

"Well I'll be there. Are you going to go train?"

"Yep. Actually I have to go now. Love you Red." Alex gets up.

"Love you too." Red waves at her.

Alex heads down to the gym to go train with Doc. Alex gets into her car and thinks about everything that she came to do. That thinks is to be the best that she can be for her daughter. Alex needs to get her life together. She knows good things are about to happen so she's just going to wait until it does.

End of Chapter 2: Came to Do

Piper will be at Alex's fight in chapter 3. I will be doing a flashback of Alex's past. You will meet Chuck next chapter and it will cause trouble with Alex and Candy even more. I really want season 3 to come already. Review guys.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Night & Hospitals

Chapter 3: Fight night &amp; Hospitals

Sorry about not updating this story. I was stuck, but I tried. I've never wrote a real fighting scene before so please go easy.

Alex is in the basement getting her hands wrapped up. Her friend Kelsey West is helping her get prepared for tonight. The redhead looks up at her.

"So you ready to kick some ass?" She asks.

"Yeah. Thanks K. I appreciate you."

"Hey we gotta give Red a break sometimes. Where's Madison?" Kelsey asked.

"With her mother. Look do me a favor call Lorena and tell her to watch my little girl." Alex says.

"Oh yeah I will do. So what about this Chuck guy?" The red head asked.

"He's dead if I see him. I can't believe he's doing drugs around my daughter. He's even giving her weird looks. I don't like that." Alex says angrily.

"Al you have to get her back. Do you want me to hire my brother? He could help." She offers.

"I might need him." Alex nods.

"Okay I'll give him a call."

"Thanks."

"Sure, now let's go." She smacks her butt.

….

Piper and Larry walks to a house that's full of people. Piper walks up to a man who's bigger than she is. He looks down and smiles.

"Hi young lady." He greets with his deep voice.

"Hey. How much to get in?" Piper asks.

"Don't worry about it. Ladies get in free tonight."

"Cool. Thanks." Piper walks into the house.

Larry tries to walk in but he is stopped by the big man.

"20 bucks man." The big man holds out his hand.

"That's my fiancé. I'm with her."

"I don't care if you were with Justin Bieber. 20 bucks."

"This is ridiculous." Larry pulls out a 20.

"Have a good time." He lets Larry in.

"Whatever." Larry catches up with Piper.

"What took you so long?" Piper asked buying snacks.

"He wouldn't let me in."

"Larry it's ladies night." Piper giggles and goes down to the arena.

"Let's just enjoy this."

"Plan on it."

The announcer walks into the ring with his microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the power house! Are you guys ready for some action.?!

One rule about the power house. No rules only blood.

The crowd screams and pulls out their cash. They know Alex will win against this idiot. Alex is undefeated in the power house.

"In the red corner we have Alex Vause!"

Alex pumps her fist into the air and the crowd chants her name.

"In the blue corner we have Mike Wilson!" He points to the big guy.

The crowd boo's. Mike cheats a lot when he fights.

"Well, Well. Alex Vause. Ready to lose your first fight Chica?"

"Fuck you Mike. You fucking suck!" Alex gives him the finger.

"I like the feisty."

"Oh I will show you feisty bitch!" She hisses at the dumb guy.

"Fight hard dirty guys." The announcer walks out of the ring.

The ref comes into the ring and tells them to touch gloves. Mike takes it into his own hands and punches Alex. Alex stumbles back in to her corner with a bloody mouth. Piper is standing there with her hand over her mouth. Alex straightens herself back up and goes in for a punch to Mike's face. Mike goes for an uppercut, but Alex blocks it and headbutts him. He stumbles back a bit and feels blood running down his face. Alex smirks. He charges at her, but Alex's momentum causes her to do a roundhouse kicks on Mike's face.

"Fuck!" He screams out hold his face.

Alex runs to him tackling the big guys to the ground. Alex is giving him a world series of punches to his face. Mike tries to block them the best way he can. Alex goes for another swing, but Mike punches her in the eye. Alex falls onto her but holding her eye. Mike rises up his leg and kicks Alex in her face making her fall onto her back. He stands up and jumps up hoping to do a knee drop onto Alex's face. Alex rolls out of the way making him hit his knee on the hard mat. Mike's knee crack. Alex smiles at this.

"Shit!' Mike screams.

"Holy fuck!" Larry stands there with wide eyes.

"This is so awesome!" Piper cheers

Alex takes this opportunity to strike back. She grabs his head and bends her knee back brings it forward to mike's face. Everyone hears a crack throughout the arena. They knew instantly that Mike's face is broken. Mike falls back onto the mat. Alex wipes her bloody face. The ref raises her hand up making them know she won this match. Alex flexes her arms making the ladies whoop louder. Alex looks around the arena spotting Piper who's jumping up and down. She waves at her. Piper waves back. Alex gets out of the rings heads towards the back.

….

Alex is walking out of the locker room. She goes up to the stand and gets her winnings. Alex won 10 grand. She stuffs the money into her pocket and heads out the door. Alex is walking to her car. She sees Kelsey walking up to her.

"Congrats girl." She hugs her.

"Thanks. I needed this money."

"Where are you headed?"

"Home. I want to see my daughter tonight."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"Bye Al. You have another fight tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya Kels." Ales hears her phone ring.

She answers it.

"Alex! Come over to the hospital!" Lorna says crying.

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Madison. She was rushed to the hospital." She sniffs.

"What?!" Alex gets into her car.

"Hurry! We're all here."

"I'm on my way!" Alex speeds off to the hospital.

….

Alex run into the hospital with tears in her eyes. She goes over to the desk.

"Hi I'm here for my daughter Madison Vause."

"Hold on. Let me call the doctor." The nurse calls the doctor.

"Alex!"

Alex turns around seeing Sophia, Red, Lorna, &amp; Nicky. She walks over to them.

"What happened?"

"Madison was outside playing and some guys drove up to the house. They pointed a gun out the window and starting shooting. Chuck owes them money for the drugs he's been using." Lorna explains.

"Where is she?!" Alex yells.

"Alex she's in the surgery room. They don't know is she's going to make it or not." Red explains.

"No!" Alex cries out.

Sophia hugs the black haired girl. Candy walks in the lobby with Chuck. Alex looks up at them. She runs over to him and punches him in the face.

"What the hell Alex?!" Candy bends down to check on Chuck.

"It's his fault she's here Candy! I told you not to have her at your house with him there you don't fucking listen!" Alex yells points to the girl.

"I didn't know that they were coming." Chuck spits out the blood that was in his mouth.

"You're a fucking idiot! You do drugs for a living! Of course they were going to come after you. You're supposed to be selling it not sniffing it you fucking bitch!" Alex tries to attack him again.

"Alex stop!" Nicky holds her back.

"If she dies. I'm killing you on my own." Alex goes to sit down in a chair.

"I have a question. What was Madison doing outside by herself anyway?" Sophia asks.

"That's none of your business." Candy says with an attitude.

"It is her business. She's one of my best friends. How fucking dare you have our daughter outside by her damn self. Anything could have gotten her Candy! What were you guys doing?!" Alex hisses.

Candy just looks down. Alex figures it out.

"You guys were fucking weren't you?"

"Alex…"

"Weren't you?!"

"Yes." Candy nods her head.

"Candy I don't care about Chuck's dick being inside your slutty cunt, but when our daughter is with you make sure you check on her. This is your fault. Not mine."

"Alex she's fine. She can take care of herself." Chuck chuckles.

"This is not funny. You fucking prick." Nicky says in disgust.

"Excuse me. My bad." Chuck rolls his eyes.

"Where's the damn doctor?!" Alex asks his frustration.

"Hey let's go sit." Red guides Alex over to another chair.

The doctor walks up to them with his clipboard in his hands.

"Parents of Madison Vause."

"That's us. Unfortunately." Alex glares at Candy.

"I'm doctor Hill. How are you?"

"We're fine. How is she?" Candy asks.

"She's…."

End of chapter 3. Cliffhanger. Alex will finally reach her breaking point in the next chapter. Is Madison okay or not? I'm doing the List right now.


	4. Chapter 4: My only one

Chapter 4: My only one

Enjoy this chapter. I try to update when I can.

"She's…." The doctor trails off.

"She's what?" Alex asks the doctor with tears forming.

"She's dying Alex. I'm so sorry." The doctor places a hand onto Alex's shoulder. Alex just stares at him crying. She can't believe her daughter is dying because of this fucking idiot. Alex goes over to a chair and sits down in it. Red rubs her back while she cries into her hands. Candy wipes her tears. Lorna speaks up.

"You do know that this is your fault right?" She spits out at Candy.

"I feel bad enough as it is." She says.

"I don't care how you feel Candy. Look at where we're at." Alex glares at the young girl.

"Alex, I hate that she's here." Candy tears up.

"I don't want to hear that shit." Alex spits.

"Alex I'm sorry." Candy says sadly.

"Fuck you and your sorry." Alex stands up and walks out angrily. Everyone just shakes their heads and glares at Candy. Candy puts her head down in shame because she knows that this is her fault. Chuck just continues to pout because Alex basically broke his fucking face. They just hope that Alex is not doing anything stupid.

…..

Alex is outside chugging down her vodka. She doesn't care if she gets fucked up. Her only child is in the hospital because of some fucking crackhead. Alex continues to drink her alcohol, until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees Piper standing there. Alex sighs.

"Alex are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"No. My daughter is dying." Alex puts the cap back onto her vodka.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Piper rubs her back.

"It's pretty late. What are you doing out?" Alex asked Piper.

"Oh, Larry's sister works here. I just came to get her." Piper said.

"Ah. Is she a nurse?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, one of the best." Piper smiles.

"I can't believe they let my daughter playing outside alone." Alex wipes her tears.

"Who did?" The blonde asked.

"My baby mama. She and her boyfriend were fucking while my daughter got shot." Alex stands up and walks over to a corner. She punches the wall over and over making her knuckles bleed. Piper gets up and stops her before she could do anymore damage to her hand.

"You need to stop this!" Piper yells.

"Why should I?!" Alex cries.

"Your daughter wouldn't want this for you. Punching a wall is not going to help" Piper said.

"She's so young. She my only one. I love her so much." Alex swallows hard.

"Alex, I might not know you that well, but I can by the way you fought in that match tonight, you were doing it for her." Piper places her hand onto Alex's shoulder.

"How can I save her?" Alex puts her forehead against the wall.

"You fight for her, you tell her that you're not giving up on her." Piper tells her softly.

"I just need her to wake up." Alex says calmly.

"Then let's go upstairs, and have hope." Piper takes Alex's hand leads up back into the hospital. Alex doesn't know what to do about all of this. She has to wrap her head around it. If she loses her daughter, she going to have a breakdown.

…

Alex is at home waiting for a cop and a social worker to come. She nervous about everything that's going on. Alex can't lose her daughter because of Chuck. Alex hopes nothing bad will happen to Madison or her. She doesn't give a fuck about Candy. She hears a knock on the door. She goes to open it. She opens the door wider so the cop and the social worker could walk in. Alex closes the door and turns to look at them.

"Miss Vause, I'm officer Coleman, and this is Mary Wells." Officer Coleman says.

"Hey." Alex greets shaking both of their hands.

"Miss Vause, we learned that your daughter was hurt yesterday." Mary says.

"Yes, she was." Alex nods.

"Do you know what happened?" Officer Coleman asks.

"She was outside by herself and she was shot because of a drive by." Alex explains.

"Where were you?" The officer asked.

"At work. I do kickboxing for a living. My baby mama had her." Alex says.

"Where were they?" Mary asked

"Fucking each other." Alex says angrily.

"Who told you all of this?" Mary asked writing down notes.

"My best friend Lorna. She told me after I got done working. I rushed over to the hospital as fast as I could." Alex sniffs.

"You do realize that this caused as child abandonment!" Officer Coleman says.

"How?!" Alex yells standing up.

"No one was around." He says.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Alex screams. "Candy was in charge of her. While she was getting her pussy pounded by her boyfriend who's a crackhead, my daughter was hit. It's their fault. I had nothing to do with this." Alex glares at the cop.

"Alex, we have to go to child services about this. Im sorry." Mary stands up.

"So that's it. I lose my daughter because of something her mom and boyfriend did?" Alex questions angrily.

"I'm sorry Alex." Mary says. Alex chuckles darkly and walks over to the door opening it.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Alex yells angrily while tears are falling down her face.

Mary and Officer Coleman walks to the door. He was about to turn around, but Alex slams the door in his face. Alex screams loud and falls down to her knees crying. She flips over the table breaking the glass. She throws the pillows around everywhere. She basically tears up her whole house. Alex has reached her boiling point. She fucking pissed that she lost her babygirl to child services. Alex is going to find out who shot her daughter if it's the last thing she does. She hears her phone ring.

"Hello?" Alex answers.

"Alex it's Nurse Franks." The nurse replies.

"Hi."

"It's about your daughter." She says.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Well…." She trails off.

End of this chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Been busy with work. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Alex will find those guys who shot Madison. What will nurse Frank say? Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Okay

Chapter 5: Okay

Alex's POV

"Well…" Nurse Franks trails off.

"Nurse Franks please." I say sadly wanting to know what happened to my babygirl.

"She's okay Alex. She's sleeping right now." She says.

"Thank you. I'm on my way." I say standing up slipping my shoes on.

"I'll be waiting." Nurse Franks hangs up and I leave my house.

I called everyone and told them to meet me at the hospital. I run inside and see Piper sitting in a chair reading a fashion magazine.

"Piper?" I frown.

"Hey Alex." She smiles standing up.

"What are you doing here?" I hug her.

"Oh, well I volunteered to help out today, I just got done." She says sitting back down.

"Cool, my daughter recovered." I say happily.

"Oh my god. That's great. I'm glad she's okay Alex." She turns to look at the desk lady who called her name out. "Give me second." She goes over to her and helps. I watch as Piper helps out the desk lady with some paper work. I thought I was going to lose Madison, she's my world and I can't live without her. She's the only reason why I'm still alive to be honest, I remember the day Candy told me that she was pregnant.

Flashback

No One's POV

Alex is sitting down in her living room trying to fix her TV. She and Candy got into another fight about Chuck. Alex ended up breaking her fucking television because Candy said some shit about her and her real mom. Alex hates getting mad her girlfriend, but she can't help it because Candy does crazy shit to piss her the fuck off. Alex hears the door open, she looks up and see's Candy coming in looking tired.

"What's up with you?" Alex asks from her spot on the floor looking up at her girlfriend.

"I was at work, and got fired." Candy says plopping down on the couch. Alex looks at Candy with a frown, why did she even get fired.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Alex starts to screw in the screws to her TV.

"I'm pregnant." Candy blurts out. Alex drops her tools and looks up at her girlfriend with a puzzled face.

"Pregnant? What?" Alex is shocked to find out about this. She better hope it's hers because she did catch Chuck in her house with Candy 3 weeks ago. Too bad Alex loves this girl for some reason.

"It's yours Alex, I know you're having doubts about this." Candy says crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have a right to doubt the baby, the only reason is because you fucked another guy in our house Candy, how do I know it's not Chucks?" Alex questions Candy.

"Alex, Chuck wore a condom okay? Fuck, why don't you believe me?" Candy stands up going into the kitchen.

"Chuck. That's all I'm saying." Alex stands up herself wanting to know more on why her girlfriend would cheat.

"Alex, you have nothing to be jealous of." Candy says poring her some juice.

"Jealous? Don't make me laugh. I'm not jealous of that Kevin Federline reject. I love better than he does and hello? I also have a bigger dick." Alex says going back over to her broken TV.

"Alex, we're going to need help." Candy goes to sit beside her.

"Who's going to help us?" Alex looks over at Candy.

"What about your dad?" Candy asks rubbing Alex's arm.

"My dad hates my fucking guts, and you want him to help us?" Alex raises a brow.

"He has money, he could get us out of this hell hole." Candy throws her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'm not going to call him for shit!" Alex yells.

"Well, I'm not going to raise our child in the backwater ass town Alex! We have to find somewhere to live. You breaking people's faces almost every night is not going to cut it!" Candy goes in her room and slams the door.

"Fuck man." Alex goes back to fixing her TV.

End of Flashback.

…..

Back to Alex's POV

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see that it's Red. Red pulls me to the side and waits for me to give her the update.

"She's fine, she's going to make it." I smile.

"That's good Alex, I'm glad she's okay." Red gives me a hug. I feel better knowing that my daughter is okay, but what I hate is that these crazy ass people are willing to take her away from me. I see the doctor walk up to us.

"Alex you may see her…" I interrupt the doctor by running to her room. I open the door and see Madison up watching Looney Toons.

"Hi baby." I go over to her bed and kiss her head.

"Hi mommy." She smiles happily.

"You okay?" I asked holding her hand stroking it.

"Yeah, I'm a Vause type of chick, nothing can bring me down. She says with pride.

"That's my girl." I nod at her, my daughter has always been so strong.

"I know what happened, are they taking me away?" She asked being on the edge of crying.

"They said they were, but they're not. I can't lose you Madison, you're all that I've got baby." I say feeling my tears rolling down my face. Call me a punk, but having a child that you fight for everyday is a wonderful feeling, I'd rather be dead than her so she could live her life right.

"I don't want to lose you either." She pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Madison." I say rubbing her back.

"I love you more." She says hugging me tighter.

….

Candy's POV

I'm sitting at home waiting for Chuck to come home, I'm a fucking bad mother, I was so high that day when Madison got shot. I know Alex wants to take her away from me. I don't know what to do now.

"Babe?" I hear chuck call out.

"I'm in the Den." I yell out sighing. This is going to get real ugly, I want to know who shot my daughter and why. I have to talk to Alex, because if I don't bad things are going to happen and I don't want that.

"Hey you." He comes over and pecks my lips softly. His lips aren't as soft as Alex's lips. Chuck and I knew each other from high school, and of course I was with Alex at the time. He was always so fucking jealous of her.

"Chuck what are we going to do?" I asked him from my spot on the chair.

"What are you talking about?" He asked taking off his clothes.

"Who shot my daughter Chuck? I know it had to be one of those guys we buy from." I spit wanting to know.

"Why do you even care? I mean the little bitch is going to die any fucking way." He shrugs not caring.

"That's my fucking daughter Chuck! I love her and what happened to her shouldn't have. That's my little girl in the hospital, not to mention to what Alex is going to do to you." I say walking out of the den.

"Candy, why do you care so much about this, she's out of our hair now." He says to me.

"Excuse me? Out of our hair, you hated my daughter because you were jealous because Madison wasn't yours!" I push him away from me.

"Fuck you bitch!" He spits getting in my face.

"Fuck off! That's why I'm pregnant now Chuck!" I yell grabbing my things.

"What?! That's a lie!" He yells grabbing me hard.

"Get off of me!" I try to get out of his grip.

"You're killing it! I don't want kids Candy!" He grips my arm tighter.

"Chuck, I'm having this baby! I don't care about what you think!" I jerk my arm out of his grip and grab my keys.

"Where are you going?!" He screams at me.

"Away!" I walk out of the house angrily. I was about to get inside of the truck until I see Frankie's car pull up. Fuck! Frankie and his brother Greg get out of the car.

"Chuck, Candy. Let's talk." Frankie pulls out a gun and points it at me and Chuck.

….

Piper's POV

I walk into my house smelling food in the air, I'm glad Alex's daughter is okay. That's good to know, she deserve to be happy. I walk into the kitchen and see that Larry is cooking shrimp pasta.

"Hey." I greet him with a smile.

"Hey babe." He greets happily as he continues to cook.

"Wow that smells good." I go over to the fridge and get out some water. Larry turns over and looks at me.

"So, how's Alex's daughter? I know you said you had your hands full today." He says turning the stove off.

"She's awesome, I saved her. She need some blood and I had enough to give her, we're the same blood type." I say with a smile on my face.

"Pipes, you did a really good thing saving that little girl." He comes over and he hold my hand.

"Thank you, Alex was crying and Madison didn't deserve that from no one. Her mom's boyfriend was the one who got her shot." I say sighing, why would Candy leave Madison outside alone? That's just stupid.

"Well, you saved her and that's good. That little girl is going to have a better life knowing that someone like you saved her." He kisses my head and goes back to cooking.

"Thanks Larry, I'm glad that I did it." I go to the living room and wait until dinner was done. I opened up my computer and searched for another day to go see Alex fight.

End of this chapter. I'm on fire with these stories. Candy and Chuck are in huge trouble. Madison is so cute. Alex's dad will show up next chapter and things will get ugly. Piper and Larry's relationship with be getting Rocky when Larry's ex-girlfriend shows up. I will have Sophia and Daya in the next chapter. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

Chapter 6: Plans

No One's POV

"What are you doing here Frankie?" Candy asked holding her bag in her hand.

"Where's my money?" Frankie asked angrily as he still has his gun pointed at the both of them.

"Don't look at me. I can't use anymore." Candy say looking over at Chuck who's sweating like a dog. Candy really wants to get away, she loves Chuck and all, but she has a child to think about.

"Why not?" Greg asked smoking a cigarette.

"I'm pregnant, I have been. I stopped a long time ago because when I found out that I was, I didn't want to kill my child. I gave you your money already Frankie. I paid you last week, the full amount." Candy says wanting to leave right this minute.

"That's true, you did." Frankie nods at the woman.

"What about you Chuck? You got my money?" Greg asked not looking at the man, he just continues to smoke. Chuck starts to shake, he used that money to pay for his other child he has. Chuck knows Candy will go nuts.

"No, I used it for something else." Chuck scratches the back of his head hoping they would leave.

"Like on what? Your son that you have with our sister?" Greg looks over at him angrily.

"Wait, you have a what?" Candy asked looking at her now ex-boyfriend.

"Sister?" Chuck asked ignoring Candy, who's giving him the hardest glare right now.

"Yeah, and she told us that you were the one who took her v-card bro." Greg starts to walk over to him pulling out a knife.

"Greg, wait." Candy puts her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Candy, get out of my way." Greg tries to get pass her.

"Greg, give him 2 weeks. 2 weeks and he will have your money." Candy tries to reason with the drug dealer.

"Why should I? Our sister is pregnant." Greg looks down at Candy with his beautiful green eyes.

"Greg, I understand that but, think about how you're going to help her raise your nephew. Killing Chuck is not going to help, the police will find out and you're already on your last strike with them." Candy says reaching for the knife.

"That's not fucking fair Candy." Frankie says leaning us against their car with his arms folded.

"The same goes for you too Frankie. Selling drugs, if they find out about, don't you know they're going to send you away? Ashley won't have anybody." Candy says looking over at Frankie.

"2 weeks Chuck. That's it. You're lucky Candy saved you. Let's go Frankie." Greg says walking over to his younger brother, they both get into the car. They were about to leave, but they stop.

"We're sorry Candy, we didn't mean to shoot Madison." Frankie says taking out a rubber band full of cash and holds it out of the window. Greg also reaches to the back and pulls out a teddy bear that says "get well soon" on it.

"Thank you." Candy takes the gifts from the men.

"Is Alex going to kill us?" Greg asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes. I have to tell you because she's been calling me non-stop about it." Candy explains to the men.

"We understand." Frankie nods.

"Go home." Candy says.

"2 weeks." Greg points at Chuck, who nods in fear. Greg pulls off leaving their house. Candy starts to walk to her car, but Chuck stops her.

"Thank you." Chuck says.

"I didn't do it for you Chuck. I did it for my baby, Alex was right. I should've never gotten involved with you. Now, I have to tell her that Frankie and Greg shot our daughter and almost killed her." Candy gets into her car and turns it on.

"Candy, where are you going to live?" Chuck asked leaning against her car window.

"I don't know, but it's not going to be with you. You only have 2 weeks. I'd get on that if I were you." Candy drives off leaving a sad Chuck behind and doesn't look back.

…

At Piper's House No one's POV

Piper is watching Alex fight online, and she's impressed by the fighter. Alex has been in over 200 fights and has won them all. Piper smiles when she sees Alex holding up the championship in her hands. Piper thinks about Madison, she wants to spend time with her, maybe she should call Alex. Piper hears the door open, and Larry walks in with groceries.

"Hey Pipes." Larry greets his fiancé with a kiss.

"Hey." Piper pauses the fight, and walks in the kitchen.

"Any news on Madison?" Larry asked putting the food up.

"Uh, I haven't' heard anything. I'll call Alex about her." Piper leans against the frame and watches Larry put the groceries up.

"So, I want to see if you wanted to invite Alex at our party tomorrow." Larry turns to smile at her.

"Yeah, I'll ask her. Your cousins are coming right. Maybe Madison can come." Piper suggested.

"That's be awesome, I'll need help building up the grill." Larry says shyly.

"You want Alex to help you don't you?" Piper raises a brow.

"Yeah." Larry laughs.

"I'll ask her about everything." Piper shakes her head at Larry.

"When is Alex fighting again?" Larry asked excitedly.

"I think tonight. Why?" Piper smirks at him.

"I wanna go. Can we go?" Larry asked like a little kid asking for candy.

"Duh. I'm going to buy the tickets now." Piper goes over to her computer and goes on the website Alex gave her for tickets.

"Get us front roll." Larry points to the screen.

"Okay." Piper clicks on the tickets and puts them into the cart.

"I'm so excited, Alex is a badass." Larry says.

"Yeah, she's won all of her fights." Piper chirps.

"Maybe, we could help her out Piper." Larry suggested to the blonde, Piper turns to look at him.

"Really?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, let's ask her tonight after she kicks some ass." Larry says.

"Okay." Piper nods. The doorbell rings. Piper and Larry looks at each other, Larry goes to open the door and sees his ex-standing there.

"Michelle?" Larry looks at her with wide eyes.

"Hey Larry. Can we talk?" Michelle asked.

…

Alex's POV

I'm over Daya's house with Madison. Daya has a way of helping me keep Madison, I hope this plan falls through.

"How's she feeling?" Daya asked turning to look at me.

"Better than she was." I look over at my daughter's sleeping form.

"I'm sorry this happened." She says sadly.

"Thanks. I have to keep her safe." I say sighing resting my elbows on the table. We hear the door open and it's Sophia.

"Hey Girls." Sophia greets.

"Hey." We both say in unison.

"So, we're moving Michael to another school." Sophia comes over to sit down beside me.

"That's good, I'm glad." Daya says rubbing her belly.

"Look I got to go, and put her to bed. I have to make sure nothing goes wrong." I stand up and pick Madison.

"Be safe Alex." Sophia calls out to me.

"I will." I put Madison in the car and I head home, I pull and unlock my door walking in with my daughter in my arms. I look up to see Candy in my living room sleeping. "Candy?" I throw a pillow at her.

"Hey Alex." Candy rubs her eyes and stands up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked laying my daughter on the couch.

"Can I stay here with you?" Candy begs with tears forming.

"Where's Chuck?" I asked going over to my fridge and pulling out some juice.

"Frankie and Greg showed up." Candy blurts out, I turn to look at her.

"They shot Madison?" I hiss balling up my fists.

"They didn't mean too." Candy walks into the kitchen.

"That doesn't matter Candy, they could've killed her, that's not a fucking accident." I spit getting angry.

"Alex, don't try to go and kill them, think about Madison. She needs us." Candy says.

"I know, but they're not going to get away with this." I say getting some ice out of my freezer.

"Can I stay?" She looks up at me.

"Only for a couple of days." I say to her.

"Thank you." She turns the stove on.

"What are you doing?" I asked pouring my juice into the cup.

"Cooking." She puts some water into a pot and puts it on the stove. Since when does this bitch cook?

"You cook?" I raise a brow.

"Yeah, it's a thank you. I want to change, so I'm going to rehab." She confesses.

"Woah, that's a big step." I sit down at my kitchen table.

"Alex, I've put you through enough. I've cheated on you and now I'm pregnant with this asshole's baby. I know you hate me, but I have to do this." Candy says chopping up some carrots.

"Candy, I'm sorry. I'm pissed, our daughter might get taken away from me, and I don't want to lose her." I sigh sadly.

"I know, that's why I'm going downtown tomorrow and I'm going to tell them this wasn't your fault. You deserve her Alex." Candy puts the carrots into the pot.

"You do too. You might have a while, but Madison asks about you all the time. Spend some time with her, go shopping or something you girly girls do." I laugh.

"I'll take her tomorrow." She nods rinsing off the roast. I hear a knock at me door, I get up and go answer it. I'm shocked to see my father standing at my doorstep.

"Hello Alex." My dad greets with a smug.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked bitterly.

…..

End of this chapter. Why is Alex's dad back? Do you guys believe Candy is going to change? Chuck only has two weeks and he's going to betray someone. What is Michelle doing at Larry's and Piper's house? Piper and Alex will get together real soon. Till next time.


End file.
